zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/Summer Blog Numero Dos (El Readingo de Summero)
It was Monday, June 13th. My first weekday of summer vacation. "What a great day to do nothing", I said, drinking coffee, after having just woken up at, like, noon. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum". It was my mom. She had other plans for me. "Start your summer reading". I groaned. "Yeah? So I can finish in June, bring the books back to the library, have them checked out by other students, and not have them available when I most need them: the first few weeks of school, English class?" "Well, if you start in August, they'll be checked out anyway. If you start now, at least you'll have read them, and if they're unavailable, you'll at least have your knowledge to go into sophomore English". She made a good point. They'll probably be unavailable in August anyway. If I read them now, at least I know what the hell they were about, and my English teacher might realize I did read them, and not give me an F to start out first quarter. So, that day, I checked out my mandatory book. "The Color of Water", by James McBride. It's an autobiography of him being raised by a white woman along with his 11 other half-black siblings. Intertwined with his mother narrating her life - a Polish Jew who fled Europe, had to live in the very racist (at the time, and let's face it, pretty much still in the present day) South - a town in Virginia. Raised by her tyrannical, molestor, rabbi dad. Escaping back to New York - where they first live and where her family is - falling in love with a black guy, start a church together, black guy dies, raises a dozen of kids alone. "Perfect", I thought, "My type of book". Well, I started reading it that night, and that was my routine for about a week. Reading it before I got to sleep, at around midnight. It took me a week, as I said, and yesterday I returned it to the library. My sister and I went to the dentist for a check-up and cleaning, and I was pissed I was missing the legendary Portugal vs Hungary match at Euro 2016. The library is nearby, both places in the "downtown" area (Coming from Chicago, I laugh at these pansy-ass suburbanites for calling this small clump of a couple of average-sized buildings a "downtown") of my little suburban town. So I returned "The Color of Water", and had to choose my next book. For our second book, we can choose from a list of, like, 10 or 12. I chose "I Am The Weapon" by Allen Zadoff. About a child assassin. All of the other books sounded boring. The success story of a baseball team at a highschool in Boringsville, USA. A group of Hispanic boys who are robotics nerds. A girl with cancer or AIDS or something. Two gay guys. Meh. So, I got the book yesterday, less than 24 hours ago... and I'm already done reading it. All 337 pages. Yup, it was that interesting. In fact, it was so god damn mind blowing, I forgot the ending. I was so busy being mind-blown by every freakin' word, I don't even understand the ending. Why did he-1 kill her if the thing he-1 was trying to stop was already prevented? Why was he-2 trying to kill he-3 if he-2 was on the same side as he-3? Or was he-2 trying to target he-4? Naw, that don't make sense; he-1 was supposed to kill he-4 to prevent more damage, so it wouldn't make sense for he-1 to also be trying to prevent he-2 from killing he-4. Ya see? Anyways, I'm just going to have to re-read the last few chapters. Cause that was cray! BTW, one last thing. I'm going to be in Poland officially from July 5th to August 13th. I will be less active then. So bye now! Category:Blog posts